


The Swan

by erickadracula



Category: Hotel Transylvania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erickadracula/pseuds/erickadracula
Summary: This is the first time that I publish something about an OC. I wanted to make a funny, complex and dynamic woman with a certain resemblance to Ericka. Also a little crazy, I did not want it to be just somebody's bored woman. I hope you enjoy it.Meet the mother of Ericka





	The Swan

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time that I publish something about an OC. I wanted to make a funny, complex and dynamic woman with a certain resemblance to Ericka. Also a little crazy, I did not want it to be just somebody's bored woman. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Meet the mother of Ericka

"Tell me you did not marry me because I'm just an adorable ornament like Abraham said"

She was furious. She had just knocked down a vase from the 13th century Ming Dynasty with her minaudiere while she was throwing off her fur coat and high heels throughout the room.

Willhem looked sadly at that vase turned into pieces, one of his favorites and of great historical value, but he still was used to his wife's tantrums and had learned to live with them.

Approaching the destroyed porcelain visibly indignant. "You know what you did, as a historian you should be aware" taking one of the pieces as he approached his wife.

"That's what I’m for you and your grandfather, an object of decoration and that's how I feel, broken, fractured. I can’t make any decision in this house, not even move a sofa, much less say what I think and the absurd thing is that I can’t decide the name of my daughter either. I think I’m more than this" pointing to herself as she took a cigar out of her ivory and gold cigar case and lighting it with one of the candles in the room.

Dagmar Van Helsing was an extremely tall woman, blonde with waves in her hair up to her neck, big blue eyes and curvy like an hourglass. Her beauty, combining its graceful movements and her long neck, made her look like a swan. Equally white, graceful but she could become very temperamental just like them.

They had just arrived from a gala dinner offered by the princes of Holland in honor of Abraham for his great contributions to The Royal House of Orange. It had been the peak event of the holiday celebrations and the aristocrats and celebrities and whoever that was important had been there.

"You know my father doesn’t like you to smoke, the smell stays on the walls and damages the antiques" making disapproving movements with his head as he watched her smoking incessantly.

"Don’t call him like that, he's your grandfather, not your father, he died years ago. And what he thinks really doesn’t interest me, on the contrary I would be interested in what you tell me but how you are so influenced by him, you are like a simple puppet."

She approached him while she stripped off her jewels as if they were heavy chains, while he maintained his diplomatic bearing without losing control.

"We’re beggining with the hour of reproaches" approaching the wooden desk and taking a small Czech glass decanter where a dark liquor lay and pouring it into a glass.

"Pour me one please" while exhaling the whitish smoke in a provocative way.

"You know you shouldn’t drink or smoke, you just gave birth a month ago" seeing her with genuine concern. "Your behaviors leave much to be desired."

"But I can, for example, separate myself from my newborn daughter for three months or I can go live on a ship because your grandfather thinks he found a magical instrument" giving a last puff to her cigar and leaving it in the ashtray.

"You know that the legacy is everything, that was what I was raised for. When we got engaged, you were not oblivious to all of this". offering her a small glass while his wife brought him the cigar so he could give it a few drags" you should relax and learn ... "

"To do his will? in your dreams!, you know I had dreams, I did not want to be just your companion. You told me that this was temporary but the only thing I'm seeing is a young man wasting his life just because an old man is obsessed."

"Don’t call him like that, he is the most brilliant mind of the last century and you know that he is the only family I have, for me he is like a father, thanks to him I know and became all that I’m" bringing the the glass to his lips with a slightly shaking hand.

"You are blind, you should think for yourself and start making your own decisions, our decisions" frankly frustrated, she went to her dressing room where her personal assistant was waiting to help her undress.

Dagmar, for Abraham was just a woman who met the specifications of the right woman to procreate. He didn’t care that she had graduated with honors in art history, or that she had mastered four languages, or that she was an expert in horsemanship and an innate speaker. She was just a last name and a position, a protestant and aristocratic girl who at first seemed submissive enough for the assigned role.

Willhem was the perfect heir, noble and self-denying. In spite of the love he could have for Dagmar, his faithfulness and loyalty were to his family and he believed blindly in his family motto: Hunt and overthrow so that the light of God may be present.

Following her to where she was, he saw how the maid unbuttoned the endless buttons of the gorgeous evening dress worn by his wife, in burgundy velvet with lace accents on the back and crystal applications showing her smooth back and perfectly aligned vertebrae. Dagmar being aware of her appeal used intense colors to highlight her eyes and the pallor of her skin. She knew how to attract looks, she was like a swan that glided smoothly through the water

"You know that it looks bad if you don’t accompany me to events, it gives a bad image to our marriage. We have to be in the Congo, it’s a very important meeting with the ambassador, we can’t fail, it’s the most important commitment of the agenda."

"I have nothing to do there. What’s more are you interested that I go? listen to what I say? because I honestly don’t believe it. It's just a protocol that I'm no longer willing to follow."

"Daggy, you know that I love you and that we will not always live like this... What I mean is, that I will follow the legacy under my conditions one day.” 

"I hate that you speak in french when the servitude is here" leaving the intricate dress and staying in a silk corset of the same color.

"I do it precisely so that they don’t understand us. You know I do not like to speak in front of them” looking at the lady who was not unfazed by his presence and preparing to accommodate the jewelry her lady had worn that day.

They were both in bed, immersed in their respective readings while listening to Beethoven's piano sonata No. 8 as background in an atmosphere with dim lights. They had stopped speaking to each other for hours.

"I think we should talk" the blonde broke the silence as she slammed her book shut and left it on the night table.

Willhem surprised, turned to see her, showing some curiosity and caution. His wife looked like a snow-covered mountain, which was really a volcano.

"Whatever you want" trying to take her hand without any luck. She was still very angry with him to receive any kind of affective demonstration and he could see it in her eyes.

"Do you think the most coherent thing is to leave a newborn to a man who can’t even move on his own? And how dare he tell me that I don’t have any rights over my daughter? "

"You know that in this family there are rules and they have hardened since there are only two people to succeed him ..."

Abraham Van Helsing as the head of the family, had decided since his son was born, that in case an heir traveled, another heir would have to stay in case of accident inside the residence. A basic rule commonly used both in royalty and also adopted within the aristocracy to perpetuate the lineage. An unappealable rule.

"I don’t know what is my place in here, can you tell me? Maybe you'd like me to stay in a corner looking good, but not getting in your way"

She thought about the reasons why she had agreed to marry and put herself in this position, a couple of years ago they seemed mature and sensible and also, who would not want to belong to a family such as this, which ambitious girl would not want to appear in history books and be a social reference and yet, she had ended up being an image of the perfect submissive woman, at least in public.

"You know that even for safety, it would be crazy to take her to Africa, I don’t want to contradict you but she would be better here, with people who will take care of her, with my grandfather who raised me and my father"

"Will" taking his face with her hands "if I have accepted many things is because of you, but don’t ask me to continue doing so, because there may be a day that I will say no" putting a certain face of defeat while kissing his forehead.

Smiling shyly, he knew he had made her accept to accompany him. He had tamed the beast one more time.

"Now, how will I explain grandfather the broken vase, he will kill us, it was an invaluable piece, you could not knock down any other piece" raising his eyebrow with the courage of trying his luck again before that sarcastic comment.

"Tell him it's the price he had to pay for his offenses, for making me go on a trip without my daughter and finally, for giving him the right to choose her name"

They had decided, rather, Van Helsing had decided to follow the family custom of hundreds of years ago of revealing the name of the baby on the day of the baptism to the displeasure of Dagmar, who was conscious about it and had accepted it before marriage.

"My grandfather told me that it starts with E and that it is of Germanic-Nordic origin. I hope it's a good name. "

Looking at him with a certain disgust as he climbed under the covers, it was impossible to fight with that man with a soft face and with the other man with the hard face. She just hoped that her daughter with whatever name she ended up having would be a fool, a fool so she would not suffer and could follow without questioning an assigned destiny. She would avoid so much suffering and perhaps have a fuller life.

It was a horrible wish for a mother towards her daughter, but she didn’t want her to be in a situation similar to her where her intellectual capacities had been degraded to a third plane and ended up stripping her of her personality.

"What if our daughter puts an end to all the archaic rules and traditions of your family, that would be a good dream."

Willhem couldn’t contain his laughter at that crazy idea "While my grandfather lives, that will never happen."


End file.
